


Piracy at its best...

by CorinaLannister



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Elizabeth Swann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Elizabeth pried the compass from his hand, and noticed that he was at least alert enough to feel the body heat from her. Though she was afraid his mind did not register that it was her, just that there was something there.“Jack...Maybe we should retire to our cabin?”
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Piracy at its best...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



[](https://imgbb.com/)

Elizabeth watched as Jack looked at his compass, closed his eyes, took a swig of rum, and looked at it again like the rum would help his swimming vision and ability to comprehend which direction the compass was pointing in. It was unlikely he remembered why he was looking at it in the first place, and it was lucky he couldn't read it lest he accidentally find himself falling off his own ship.

The rum did not help in his pursuit of reading it. It rather hindered it instead.

Elizabeth pried the compass from his hand, and noticed that he was at least alert enough to feel the body heat from her. Though she was afraid his mind did not register that it was her, just that there was something there. 

“Jack...Maybe we should retire to our cabin?” 

As expected her question and voice fell on deaf ears. 

“We need to get you inside, before you fall overboard,” Elizabeth said to him, when she started walking him towards his cabin. Which was not an easy task as inebriated as he was. Even when he was sober he wasn’t very stable. 

“Elizabeth, is that you?” he questioned when they stopped in front of the door to his cabin briefly. Enough time for Elizabeth to pry open the door, and for Jack to finally turn his gaze to the person who was helping him. 

“Jack. Of course it’s me. Who else would come on deck in the middle of the night to rescue you?”

Elizabeth received no reply. The attention span of her lover had deteriorated. He was somehow getting heavier too. 

After Elizabeth had herded him into the room it was easy to push him into his bed, he almost stumbled into it without her help. She quickly searched around his desk, and on the floor around his bed. Upon finding several flagons Elizabeth was happy to find that when sniffing them one was water. 

Yet, when she went to give it to Jack, he had already succumbed to his sleep. 

“Godamnit,” Elizabeth swore in a truly unladylike fashion. Then she remembered she wasn’t a lady anymore. Not what a lady in high society would be anyway. She was more than that, she was a pirate. 

When Elizabeth had put Jack to bed she hadn’t counted on him splaying out his limbs across the whole of it. She would no longer fit, and it would be nigh on impossible for her to wake him, or move him now that he was dead to the world. 

Getting into bed was not practical at the moment. Nor was it particularly appealing so Elizabeth stayed up, keeping a vigil at his bedside until such a time that he would awaken. She spent her time looking over inventories and writing out lists of what they should order when they made port next.


End file.
